


The Yakuza Boy Mission

by lightfromspite



Series: Welcome Rookies! [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: “Azami,” Chikage approached the middle schooler with a smile - he knew that the teen was off-limits but he was curious just how good he was at fighting. He heard from the others that he was kidnapped right before the Autumn troupe’s final performance, but out of fear he was unable to escape and fight back - but he was able to handle himself well enough.
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Izumida Azami
Series: Welcome Rookies! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912150
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	The Yakuza Boy Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple people have asked for Chikaza and I love both of them, so what better way to welcome in Act 2 with some disgusting drugging and non-con action!

“Azami,” Chikage approached the middle schooler with a smile - he knew that the teen was off-limits but he was curious just how good he was at fighting. He heard from the others that he was kidnapped right before the Autumn troupe’s final performance, but out of fear he was unable to escape and fight back - but he was able to handle himself well enough.

“What do you want,” Azami turned, his school bag slung over his shoulder and a box tucked under his arm. 

“I want your help with skincare,” Chikage smiled, the lie was a bit far off for him but he knew that it was able to catch the boy’s attention, “The guys from Spring keep saying that I’m old and I guess they’re right, but I want to know what products to use in case the signs of aging are really there.”

“Ah, I guess I can help with that,” Azami opened the door to his room, “Come with me and I’ll tell you what products could help you with aging. You honestly don’t look that bad for someone so old.”

“I’m 26, you know,” Chikage followed the boy into the room, nodding to the Yakuza who was working at his desk - going after the boy was fine on his own, he would be able to handle him but there was the issue of Sakyo getting suspicious of him and going after him.

“It’s old enough,” Azami dropped his bag at and opened a dresser filled with different skincare products, “You should start taking steps to prevent irreversible damage anyways. I actually bought some new products to test out and review, some of them are anti-aging I should get shithead Sakyo to try them out too.”

“I can hear you, Bon,” Sakyo snapped and Azami smiled as he cut open his package, “And why are you so concerned about your skin suddenly, Utsuki?”

“Masumi and Sakuya keep implying that I’m old, Yuki blatantly says it to my face,” Chikage smiled as Azami started taking the boxes out and reading over the ingredients. That wasn’t a lie, they were ruthless in their observations about the rising average age of the Spring Troupe because of him, “I’m starting to get concerned that it’s showing.”

“The kids are more ruthless than ever, huh?” 

“They sure are,” Chikage smiled and watched as the teen pulled products out and set them to the side, “But they’re also more knowledgeable about this stuff than I was at my age.”

“Chikage-san, what kind of skin do you have?” Azami asked, motioning for the older man to sit down. 

“What do you mean?”

“Oh my god, are you usually dry or oily? A combination of both?” Azami rolled his eyes, his fingers running over his face with a look of disgust and his thumb ran over his lips with a _tsk_.   
“You’re really dry. God, have you never heard of chapstick,” Azami sighed as he pushed his hair out of his face, “Okay, it’s fine. I can work with this, but don’t expect immediate results. What products are you using now?”

“Nothing special, just my normal soap-”

“Oh my god, stop talking,” Azami huffed, rubbing a hand over his face, “Okay, we’re going to go out and get you some products. Let’s go.”

* * *

Gaining the boy’s trust was one thing - he needed to make it believable to the others that the teen would voluntarily go out for a period of time with him - but he didn’t expect him to be as easy to lure in as he was. He was sure that he would have at least some smarts about not trusting people so easily, but all it took was the mention of a popular spa that the boy was following him out of the dorms for a day together. 

“Are we lost, four-eyes?” Azami sighed as he turned away - but Chikage was out of sight and the while he was familiar with the area he wasn’t too sure about wandering around by himself anymore. Sure, his father dealt with the guys that were harassing him, but they were stupid enough to disobey direct orders if they were willing to gang up on a middle schooler.

“I thought you would be more careful, how disappointing,” Chikage’s voice made him freeze, the slight pinch against his neck making him jolt forward - but whatever he had injected was working fast and his legs weren’t keeping up his him. Chikage’s arm slipped around his waist - keeping him from falling face-first into the concrete, “Ah, be careful, can’t having you break too early.”

Carrying the young boy to a nearby apartment that he started renting once he started this mission - it wasn’t anything nice or special, but it was good enough for his needs. Chikage was thankful that the culture here was everyone’s minds where own business - even if the scene was worrying. Azami was tall, and carrying him was a bit of a challenge but he managed to get him to the apartment with no hiccups. While he wanted to test just how good of a fighter the kid was, the process of getting close to him was grating on his nerves. Azami was a sharp-tongued brat to put it lightly and Chikage knew just how to put him in his place.

Chikage took pride in his rope skills - and using Azami as his model; he wished he could display it for others to enjoy. His long, pale limbs being bound together with black rope weaving between them - it was art and Chikage knew that he wouldn’t be able to get away if once he woke up. 

Azami’s body wasn’t anything special - he was still young despite his height, his cock was on the smaller side and the small amount of body hair was enough reason to believe that he recently started puberty. While he was more than happy to admire his unconscious form, it was getting boring - Azami needed to be awake to learn his lesson. He pulled out another syringe from his bag, pushing it into his arm and watching as the boy’s eyelids began fluttering and Chikage knew that it was only going to be a few more minutes of silence.

“What the hell are you doing! Let go of me you fucker!” Azami started thrashing around, trying to fight against his restraints but he couldn’t loosen them - Chikage was sure of that and he dragged the teen to the edge of the bed. He smiled as a spit hit his face, but that was the worst of the damage that the brat could do in this state, “I’ll have you killed!”

“Shut up,” Chikage hand collided with his cheek, the slap resounded in the room, “Maybe if you knew your place, I wouldn’t have been so annoyed by you.”

“You shithead, let me go!” Azami’s eyes were filled with anger, but he knew the gravity of his situation - he might have had control outside with his father’s influence and back up from Sakoda and Sakyo, but now Chikage was in charge. He didn’t know anything about him but he must have been brave or stupid to do something like this.

“Brats never learn do they?” Chikage smiled as he turned the teen over, pulling his hips up and pushing his face into the bare mattress, “You’re the one who says that hand holding is for after marriage, right? So this must be after death behaviour, huh?”

Spreading his cheeks - he dripped of a glob of spit over the boy’s tight hole, watching at the muscle twitched in response. This was definitely going to break his spirit and hopefully make him more respectful as if that was a factor in why he was doing any of this. He pushed his pants down his thighs - wishing that he was able to see the scene from the outside; a well dressed and respectable businessman getting ready to fuck a helpless teenager was too perfect.

“Please, Chikage-san, don’t,” He was crying, a desperate attempt at getting the older man to take pity on him - but it was too late and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He tore open a packet of lube, slicking up his cock before lining himself up. Pushing into him without warning and smiled as Azami cried out, screaming out pleas and his hips were pulled back roughly, “Please stop. It hurts.”

Chikage smiled pulling out and letting Azami’s body fall to the side, shaking and he silently cried - he was so easy to break despite his tough attitude and that’s all that Chikage wanted to see. He pulled his body to the floor, jerking himself off onto his tear and snot smeared face - the steaks of cum stood out against his reddened face and he smeared it into his skin. He squatted in front of him, squishing his cheeks before he spit on him.

“Let’s see how this works on your skin, Azami,” Chikage smirked and stood up, “Anyways, I’ll pay for whatever skincare you want and I’ll give you the certificates for that spa. Tell anyone what I did to you and I will destroy the whole company and everything else you love, got it?”

Azami managed to nod, sniffling as Chikage lifted him up and putting him on the bed. He winced from the pain that radiated through his body but stayed quiet as Chikage undid the ropes. He didn’t know anything about Chikage, but he knew that he wasn’t someone to mess with because if he was willing to do this over him talking back, he didn’t want to see what he would do if he was pushed anymore. He stretched as he was freed, not daring to move out of fear that it would make the older man angry with him.

“You’re a lot cuter when you’re like this,” Chikage mumbled, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb, “Might have to do this every time you step out of line.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry these are so short, I start writing them the day I post (I don't know what planning is) and I just like having fun with things since these are just drabbles. But everything that I have on my current to-do list is going to be fleshed out better than this.
> 
> [some info about me and other cool things, including my current requests I've received. If you've requested something and don't see there, just re-request it and I'll add it on ](https://lightfromspite.carrd.co/)


End file.
